criminalcasefandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
David Jones
"Jones" redireciona aqui. Para sua ex-exposa, ver Charlotte Jones. Para o caçador, ver Maniitok Jones. Para o médico, ver Dr. Ezekiel Jones. David Jeremiah Jones, aparecendo como personagem principal na Temporada 1 e na Temporada 5 de Criminal Case, é o Inspetor que se tornou Detetive Sênior do Departamento de Polícia de Grimsborough, trabalhando ao lado do jogador como parceiros em ambas as temporadas. Perfil Com 38 anos de idade, Jones tem olhos azuis e cabelos castanhos escuros espetados. Ele também tem marcas de barba e veste uma jaqueta marrom da polícia com os logotipos do departamento em suas mangas, ambos obtidos nos cinco anos em que o jogador saiu de Grimsborough. Sob o jaqueta, Jones ostenta uma camisa do departamento azul clara com uma gravata preta (anteriormente azul acinzentado). Ele também usa um par de calças pretas com um cinto de couro da mesma cor. Um oficial experiente na força, Jones é descrito como pateta, mas leal e sério sobre seu trabalho. Seus interesses são comida, especialmente biscoitos e cachorros-quentes, e pesca. Eventos de Criminal Case Temporada 1 Jones mencionou sua ex-esposa Charlotte pela primeira vez durante os eventos de Morte por Crucificação, dizendo que ela sempre quis que ele visse um psicólogo para ajudá-lo a lidar com o estresse de seu trabalho. Em uma investigação posterior, Jones continuaria a esclarecer que o relacionamento deles se desfez porque Charlotte não conseguia lidar com o risco que seu trabalho acarretava. Em Mundo Cão, Margaret Littlewood (uma velha senhora que participava do Desfile de Cães anual com sua cachorra, Astrid) usou cupcakes envenenados para incapacitar Jones para reduzir suas chances de ser pega e presa pelo assassinato de outro participante do Desfile, Molly Robinson. Jones foi imediatamente hospitalizado e substituído por Ramirez. Depois de ser presa e levada a julgamento, Margaret entregou à polícia o antídoto contra o veneno dela, que depois seria usado para curar Jones. Além disso, ela pediu à polícia que lhe entregasse seu livro secreto de receitas, assim como sua cachorra Astrid, para que ele pudesse cuidar dela. O concurso de cachorros foi vencido por Jones, que entrou na competição com Astrid. Durante a investigação do assassinato de Lisa Edwards em Por um Fio, Grace ouviu Jones supor que seu noivo, Luke Harris, era o responsável pelo assassinato. Isso enfureceu Grace, levando-a a chamá-lo pelo seu nome completo. Em O Ceifador e o Nerd, Jones permitiu que Alex fizesse parceria com o jogador no meio da investigação, devido a este último ter um grande interesse em temas de ficção científica e nerds. O Chefe King ordenou que Jones em Boas Meninas Sobrevivem assinasse uma papelada de reclamações da população de Maple Heights, pelo seu modo grosseiro e indelicado, forçando-o a permanecer ausente durante todo o caso. Enquanto isso, Grace temporariamente substituiu Jones como parceiro do jogador. Não sendo capaz de lidar com a morte súbita do Chefe King, Jones parou de se barbear regularmente até a Investigação Adicional de Haverá Sangue, possuindo também algumas olheiras devido a falta de sono. Depois de ter sido convidado a se juntar ao Departamento de Polícia de Pacific Bay, o jogador aceitou uma festa de despedida, lançada por policiais de Grimsborough e por Cathy King. Jones lembrou ao jogador do primeiro dia do trabalho e comentou sobre como ele costumava ser um "idiota" na época. Ele também agradeceu ao jogador por salvar sua vida quando Margaret tentou matá-lo com seu cupcake envenenado. Jones então consolou um choroso Ramirez enquanto dava adeus ao jogador, antes de derramar lágrimas. Temporada 5 Cobra Criada Jones foi o primeiro a cumprimentar o jogador após seu retorno ao Departamento de Polícia de Grimsborough. Ele disse que agora era um pouco mais experiente, mas ainda o mesmo Jones que o jogador havia deixado cinco anos antes. Ele também mostrou várias mudanças ao redor do departamento antes de perguntar a Chefe Parker se ele poderia levar o jogador ao zoológico para se encontrar com Nathan, o médico legista do departamento durante o tempo do jogador. Lá, no entanto, eles o encontraram morto, iniciando seu primeiro caso juntos novamente. Depois de prender o assassino de Nathan, Jones ajudou a prender Jackson Peacock por comércio ilegal de pandas. Enquanto isso, Gloriae o jogador se aproximaram dele para que ele pudesse explicar o satélite que pousou em Grimsborough um ano antes do caso. Jones disse que um satélite em órbita da Terra teve um mau funcionamento técnico e caiu em uma parte desolada da floresta. Ele disse que ninguém se machucou no incidente e que a cidade tinha se esquecido disso a essa altura. Ele então começou a receber oficialmente Gloria e o jogador no departamento. O Inferno São os Outros Jones se aproximou do jogador, que acompanhava Jasper Everett na esperança de explorar o local do acidente. Jones disse que havia perdido alguma coisa enquanto passeava na Elmwood Avenue e pediu ao jogador que o acompanhasse para encontrá-lo. Lá, o jogador encontrou peças de quebra-cabeça que eles então consertaram. As peças acabaram sendo o convite de Jones do jogador para sua festa em casa no final da noite. Ele disse que imaginou que uma boa comemoração seria adequado após as primeiras semanas de uma estadia agitada em Grimsborough. Jasper, Amir, Alex Turner, Cathy, Gloria e o jogador participaram da festa em casa. Jones disse ao jogador que o champanhe estava quase começando sem eles. Ele então disse a Jasper para se acalmar por não poder explorar o satélite antes de iniciar o brinde. Ouça Meus Gritos Depois de esclarecer as pontas soltas do caso, Gloria e o jogador pediram a Jones mais informações sobre o satélite que havia colidido com Grimsborough. Jones questionou por que eles se importavam tanto com o satélite, com Gloria dizendo que era estranho que as pessoas estivessem tentando minimizar o evento. Jones, em seguida, mudou o assunto da conversa e convidou os dois para beber, antes que um terremoto de repente atingisse Grimsborough. Contra a Parede Depois de prender o assassino de Stella Ziarati, Gloria e o jogador questionaram Jones depois que souberam que ele tinha lidado com o telefone da desaparecida Zoe Kusama. Ele explicou-lhes que lhe haviam pedido para ajudar o departamento de pessoas desaparecidas e que fora colocado no caso de Zoe. Ele disse a eles que havia descoberto que Zoe tinha sido vista pela última vez na biblioteca, o que levou Gloria e o jogador a investigar novamente o local. Depois de saber que Zoe tinha sido vista entrando em um carro misterioso no dia em que ela desapareceu, Jones tentou convencer os dois a parar de investigar. Quando Gloria sugeriu que eles não deviam desistir, Jones supôs que eles estavam duvidando de suas habilidades de detetive e fugiram. Estrela Cadente Depois de prender o assassino de Ronald Rooney, Gloria e o jogador descobriram que Jones estava namorando Zoe Kusama, a assistente social desaparecida. Quando confrontado, ele admitiu que deveria ter sido honesto desde o início, mas achou difícil dizer a verdade. Ele então lamentou o desaparecimento de Zoe, antes que Gloria o assegurasse de que a encontrariam. A Flor do Mal Depois de prender o assassino de Valereea Valz, Gloria e o jogador pediram a Jones uma pista sobre o desaparecimento de Zoe Kusama. Ele revelou que ela estava investigando o desaparecimento de um homem chamado Trey Warner, que havia sido visto pela última vez no Ferro-velho JJJ. Depois de descobrir que Trey havia sido seqüestrado, o que sugeriu que Zoe havia sido sequestrada por investigar o desaparecimento, Gloria e o jogador informaram Jones sobre seu possível sequestro. Jones então sugeriu que ele havia decepcionado Zoe, ao que Gloria garantiu que encontrariam Zoe viva. A Arte do Crime No meio de uma investigação, Jones revelou a Gloria e ao jogador que Tony Marconi, que havia sido libertado da prisão um ano antes, comparecera a uma festa que Meera Kat deveria participar depois de sua apresentação. Depois de prender o assassino de Meera Kat, Jones e o jogador tentaram descobrir se Tony estava escondendo alguma coisa. Mais tarde, descobriram que Tony administrava um negócio em The Greens. Depois disso, Jones foi informado de que Zoe havia sido encontrada, mas ficou desapontado ao saber que Zoe não se lembrava dele enquanto sofria de amnésia. Mais tarde, quando Zoe revelou que ela se lembrava de ter visto Tony, Jones e o jogador interrogaram Tony e exigiram saber o que ele havia feito com ela. No entanto, Tony protestou e alegou que ele não sabia quem Zoe era, mas prometeu relatar a eles se ouvisse alguma coisa. Coração em Ruínas Depois de prender o assassino de Kayla Markham, Jones pediu ajuda ao jogador porque ele irritou Zoe quando eles foram à loja de antiguidades, mas não tinha certeza do que ele havia feito. Depois de saber que ela tinha ido confrontar Tony Marconi, Jones e o jogador encontraram Zoe e descobriram que ela havia recordado a memória de ter sido amarrada a uma cadeira e passado por experimentos, e sua frustração a levou a briga. Jones e Zoe, em seguida, deixaram o jogador para conversar. O Caminho das Pedras Jones e o jogador entraram no domo da DreamLife para se infiltrar no laboratório do meteorito e investigar o que a empresa estava fazendo com ele. Quando entraram no laboratório, no entanto, encontraram o corpo decapitado da chefe de segurança do domo, Barb Bellamy. Infelizmente para a equipe, a CEO Rozetta Pierre entrou no laboratório depois que encontraram o corpo. Vendo Jones sobre o corpo de Barb, Rozetta acusou Jones de assassinato e disse à equipe para sair. A Juíza Powell negociou com Rozetta para permitir aos policiais 12 horas para investigar, mas Jones foi forçado a ficar de fora da investigação. No final da investigação, a equipe prendeu o zelador Cyril Shelwater pelo assassinato e todas as acusações da DreamLife contra Jones foram retiradas. Morte Tenho nas Mãos Gameplay O jogador pode escolher Jones para participar da investigação de cada cena do crime (em qualquer caso, em Grimsborough ou A Conspiração, onde ele se junta ao jogador) e fornecer dicas bônus. Ele está disponível como parceiro com 1 dica e nível 10. Curiosidades *Jones é um dos personagens que animam (ou se movem) durante pelo menos uma cena no jogo. *Jones é um dos poucos personagens a aparecer fisicamente em duas temporadas separadas do jogo. *Jones é o único personagem a aparecer como um quase-suspeito oito vezes. **Ele também é um dos personagens a aparecer como um quase-suspeito em dois casos consecutivos em A Conspiração. ***Além disso, ele é o único personagem a aparecer como um quase suspeito em três casos consecutivos em A Conspiração. *Admirável Mundo Novo até Haverá Sangue, Jones é o único a pedir-lhe relatórios em vez de Chefe King quando você completar um caso. **Além disso, após a "prisão" do Chefe King em Tudo Termina Aqui, Jones é o único a lhe dar a mensagem "Subida de Nível!" mensagem cada vez que subir de nível, substituindo o Chefe King. *Na cena do crime "Margem do Rio" em Sangue e Glória, uma aeronave pode ser vista com um banner que diz "Jones is gorgeous" (Jones é lindo). *Uma figura de Jones sentada em cima de um gabinete de jogos de arcade pode ser vista na cena do crime "Quarto da Criança" em Todos os Cavalos do Rei. *Existem várias referências a Jones em todos os casos de Pacific Bay e World Edition: **Na cena do crime "Quiosque de Sorvete" em Ataque de Tubarão!, você pode identificar "Jones" escrito na estrela embutida na calçada. **Na cena do crime "Escadas do Plaza" em Morte Sobre Rodinhas, você pode encontrar um tronco de árvore com o nome de Jones esculpido em cima de um símbolo do coração. **Na cena de crime "Praia" em A Rainha do Gelo, um hidroavião com a faixa "We miss you Jones" (Sentimos sua falta Jones) pode ser visto. **Depois que o jogador recupera o caderno de Ramirez para ele durante os eventos de Molenga, um desenho de Jones comendo biscoitos pode ser visto na parte inferior da página no lado direito. **Na cena do crime "Delegacia Saqueada" em Ratos e Homens, um retrato de Jones pode ser visto. **Em Direitos Incivis, Jones pode ser encontrado na tela da televisão na cena do crime "Escritório da Prefeita". **Em Nas Nossas Barbas, há uma foto de Jones presa ao quadro na parede nas cenas de crime "Sala de Recreação" e "Mesa de Café". Aparições em casos Temporada 1 *A Morte de Rosa Wolf (Caso #1 de Grimsborough) *Corpo no Jardim (Caso #2 de Grimsborough) *O Açougueiro Cruel (Caso #3 de Grimsborough) *O Assassino das Docas (Caso #4 de Grimsborough) *Um Caso Russo (Caso #5 de Grimsborough) *O Braço Morto da Lei (Caso #6 de Grimsborough) *Morte por Crucificação (Caso #7 de Grimsborough) *Beleza Roubada (Caso #8 de Grimsborough) *Queimado Até os Ossos (Caso #9 de Grimsborough) *Entrando na Faca (Caso #10 de Grimsborough) *No Ninho da Víbora (Caso #11 de Grimsborough) *Sangue na Bolsa de Valores (Caso #12 de Grimsborough) *Alerta de Bomba em Grimsborough (Caso #13 de Grimsborough) *Vítima da Moda (Caso #14 de Grimsborough) *Laços de Sangue (Caso #15 de Grimsborough) *O Beijo da Morte (Caso #16 de Grimsborough) *A Última Ceia (Caso #17 de Grimsborough) *Na Calada da Noite (Caso #18 de Grimsborough) *Inocência Perdida (Caso #19 de Grimsborough) *Um Jogo Mortal (Caso #20 de Grimsborough) *Os Experimentos Secretos (Caso #21 de Grimsborough) *Morrer ou Não Morrer (Caso #22 de Grimsborough) *A Jornada Final (Caso #23 de Grimsborough) *Anatomia de um Assassinato (Caso #24 de Grimsborough) *O Fantasma de Grimsborough (Caso #25 de Grimsborough) *A Invocação (Caso #26 de Grimsborough) *A Noiva do Lago (Caso #27 de Grimsborough) *Os Fantasmas de Elm Manor (Caso #28 de Grimsborough) *Onde Há Fumaça Há Fogo (Caso #29 de Grimsborough) *A Criatura de Wollcraft (Caso #30 de Grimsborough) *Mundo Cão (Caso #31 de Grimsborough) *Assassinato no Campus (Caso #32 de Grimsborough) *Assim Você Me Mata (Caso #33 de Grimsborough) *Mata-Mata (Caso #34 de Grimsborough) *Por um Fio (Caso #35 de Grimsborough) *O Parque do Diabo (Caso #36 de Grimsborough) *O Ceifador e o Nerd (Caso #37 de Grimsborough) *Massacre de Primavera (Caso #38 de Grimsborough) *Marcado para Morrer (Caso #39 de Grimsborough) *Um Assassinato Elementar (Caso #40 de Grimsborough) *O Ceifador de Rorschach (Caso #41 de Grimsborough) *Sangue e Glória (Caso #42 de Grimsborough) *Águas Turbulentas (Caso #43 de Grimsborough) *O Odor da Morte (Caso #44 de Grimsborough) *Morrer pela Perfeição (Caso #45 de Grimsborough) *Morte em uma Tacada (Caso #46 de Grimsborough) *Um Casamento e um Funeral (Caso #47 de Grimsborough) *Boas Meninas Sobrevivem (Caso #48 de Grimsborough) *Todos os Cavalos do Rei (Caso #49 de Grimsborough) *Serpentes em Cena (Caso #50 de Grimsborough) *Tudo Termina Aqui (Caso #51 de Grimsborough) *Admirável Mundo Novo (Caso #52 de Grimsborough; mencionado) *Machado de Guerra (Caso #53 de Grimsborough; mencionado) *A Verdade Envenenada (Caso #54 de Grimsborough; mencionado) *Do Pó ao Pó (Caso #55 de Grimsborough; em um flashback) *Haverá Sangue (Caso #56 de Grimsborough; mencionado Temporadas 2–3 *Ataque de Tubarão! (Caso #1 de Pacific Bay; mencionado em uma cena de crime) *Morte Sobre Rodinhas (Caso #4 de Pacific Bay; mencionado em uma cena de crime) *A Rainha do Gelo (Caso #5 de Pacific Bay; mencionado em uma cena de crime) *Molenga (Caso #14 de Pacific Bay; em uma pista) *Ratos e Homens (Caso #22 de Pacific Bay; aparição em uma cena de crime) *Direitos Incivis (Caso #47 de Pacific Bay; aparição em uma cena de crime) *Nas Nossas Barbas (Caso #42 de World Edition; aparição em uma cena de crime) Temporada 5 *Cobra Criada (Caso #1 de A Conspiração) *O Inferno São os Outros (Caso #2 de A Conspiração) *Acorde Dissonante (Caso #3 de A Conspiração) *Coração Ferido (Caso #4 de A Conspiração; mencionado) *Crime em Sala de Aula (Caso #5 de A Conspiração) *Ouça Meus Gritos (Caso #6 de A Conspiração) *Cataclismo! (Caso #7 de A Conspiração) *Contra a Parede (Caso #8 de A Conspiração) *Estrela Cadente (Caso #9 de A Conspiração) *A Flor do Mal (Caso #10 de A Conspiração) *Menino Veneno (Caso #11 de A Conspiração) *A Arte do Crime (Caso #12 de A Conspiração) *A Pera da Discórdia (Caso #13 de A Conspiração) *Jogo Perigoso (Caso #14 de A Conspiração) *Morte na Pista de Dança (Caso #15 de A Conspiração) *Zune-que-Zune (Caso #16 de A Conspiração) *Morte de Ponta-Cabeça (Caso #17 de A Conspiração) *Game Over (Caso #18 de A Conspiração) *A Cidade Perdida (Caso #19 de A Conspiração) *Onde os Velhos Não Têm Vez (Caso #20 de A Conspiração) *Bloqueio de Escritor (Caso #21 de A Conspiração) *Morte em Quadrinhos (Caso #22 de A Conspiração) *Coração em Ruínas (Caso #23 de A Conspiração) *A Verdade Dói (Caso #24 de A Conspiração) *Com os Burros n'Água (Caso #25 de A Conspiração) *Ladra e Morde (Caso #26 de A Conspiração) *Os Mortos Não Falam (Caso #28 de A Conspiração) *Fogueira das Vaidades (Caso #29 de A Conspiração) *Sangue e Água (Caso #30 de A Conspiração) *Redoma de Vidro (Caso #31 de A Conspiração) *Tudo Se Esvai (Caso #32 de A Conspiração) *O Caminho das Pedras (Caso #33 de A Conspiração) *Morte Tenho nas Mãos (Caso #34 de A Conspiração) *A Sangue Frio (Caso #35 de A Conspiração) *Coquetel Macabro (Caso #36 de A Conspiração) Galeria Imagens Temporada 1= DJfeliz1.png|Feliz 1 DJfeliz2.png|Feliz 2 DJfeliz3.png|Feliz 3 DJfeliz4.png|Feliz 4 DJfeliz6.png|Feliz 5 DJfeliz5.png|Feliz 6 DJonesExcited.png|Excited 1 DJonesExcited2.png|Excited 2 DJonesExcited4.png|Excited 3 DJonesSmug2.png|Smug Jones44.png|Hysterical DJonesNervous.png|Nervous 1 Jones26.png|Nervous 2 Jones11.png|Confused 1 DJonesConfused2.png|Confused 2 Jones - Sad.png|Disappointed 1 DJonesDisappointed2.png|Disappointed 2 Jones - Case 20-2.png|Blushing 1 Blushing 2.png|Blushing 2 DJonesBlushing3.png|Blushing 3 Blushing 4.png|Blushing 4 JonesBlushing.PNG|Blushing 5 DJonesShocked.png|Shocked 1 DJonesShocked2.png|Shocked 2 DJonesThinking1.png|Thinking 1 DJonesThinking2.png|Thinking 2 Jones - Case 51-5.png|Thinking 3 DJonesThinking5.png|Thinking 4 DJonesThinking4.png|Thinking 5 Jones - Case 20-3 Suspicious.png|Suspicious 1 DJonesSuspicious2.png|Suspicious 2 Jones - Case 20-5 Suspicious 2.png|Suspicious 3 DJonesSuspicious4.png|Suspicious 4 DJonesSuspicious5.png|Suspicious 5 DJonesHorrified.png|Horrified 1 DJonesHorrified2.png|Horrified 2 Jones30.png|Relieved DJonesSad.png|Sad Jones32.png|Crying ddffggg.png|Eating a cookie. dfd.png|Eating a cupcake. 233322111sdsds.png|Pirate JonesCompassionate.png|Compassionate 1 Jones34.png|Compassionate 2 DJonesMad.png|Mad 1 DJonesMad2.png|Mad 2 Jones - Case 55-2.png|Mad 3 DJonesAngry.png|Angry fghjkl;.png|Furious Jones - Case 51-3.png|Infuriated 1 Jones - Case 55-1.png|Infuriated 2 Jones36.png|Showing his badge. DJonesWinking.png|Winking Collage8.png|On the phone, unsure. JonesPhone.PNG|On the phone, unpleasant. JonesPhone(2).PNG|On the phone, shocked. Jones-Sweating.png|Sweating 1 JonesSweating(2).png|Sweating 2 JonesSweating(3).png|Sweating 3 DJonesSweating4.png|Sweating 4 DJonesSweating5.png|Sweating 5 Sick Jones.jpg|Feeling sick. Collage4.png|Jones in a diving suit. DJonesDisgusted.png|Disgusted 1 DJonesDisgusted2.png|Disgusted 2 DJonesS1Disgusted3.png|Disgusted 3 Jones - Disgusted.png|Disgusted 4 JONES FUNNY.png|Devil Jones 64.png|Evil 51555454155454554.png|Fantasizing Jones6.png|Daydreaming 1 DJonesSinging.png|Singing explosion jones.PNG|Singed 1 Jones - Case 13-1.png|Singed 2 1462957_430902080365567_839098856_n.jpg|Singed 3 wef.PNG|Determined 1 DJonesDetermined2.png|Determined 2 Jones - Stressed Out.png|Stressed Untitled-2 copy.png|Proud JoneswithBucketofpaint.png|Jones, covered in a pot of blue paint. Jones 72.png|Wiping off the paint. lol.PNG|Drawing his gun, shouting. JonesDrawingGun(3).PNG|Drawing his gun, mad. JonesDrawingGun(6).PNG|Ditto. JonesDrawingGun.PNG|Drawing his gun, serious. JonesDrawingGun(2).PNG|Drawing his gun, shocked. JonesDrawingGun(4).PNG|Drawing his gun, wondering. JonesDrawingGun(5).PNG|Ditto. JonesDrawingGun(7).PNG|Drawing his gun, determined. JonesDrawingGun(8).PNG|Drawing his gun, confident. Tess, hypnotizing Jones.png|Jones, being hypnotized by Tess Goodwin. DJONES4.png|Hypnotized DJONES3333.png|Wounded after being hit by Ramirez. DJONES2.png|Bandaged Jones mask.jpg|Jones with The @rtist's mask. JoneswithSamuel'sblood.png|Jones, covered in Chief King's blood. Jonesdigging.png|Digging Jones Water Pipe.png|Jones, smoking a calumet. Jones 63.png|Jones with Astrid. Jones 22111reww3.png|Ditto. Jones - Disguised.png|Disguised as Jerry Bigwall while arresting Mitchell Westville. Cx.png|Removing the mask. jones dark.png|Jones in the dark with Ramirez. Sick.jpg|Sick DJONES.jpg|Watching a football match. Jones 23344.png|Wearing a super-heroine costume. DJonesS1Case41.png|Wearing a suit. 1466231_10202602352246178_807374230_n.jpg|Jones in a sailor costume. Jones golf.png|Wearing a golf outfit. Jones 79.png|Looking through binoculars. 1496606_10202645568921959_1535065619_n.jpg|Attending Chief King's funeral. DJonesCase52-56.png|Sporting a five o'clock shadow. eeeeerrrte.png|Wearing a pilgrim outfit. Jones2343434.png|Disguised as a member of The Crimson Order. FEREWELL.png|Jones in the farewell card from the Grimsborough PD to the player. jones_wife.png|Charlotte Jones (left), Jones' ex-wife. Stylish Deer Clock.png|Jones' stylish deer clock, purchased from Desmond Galloway. Bear Rug.png|Jones' bear rug, purchased from Mortimer Mutlog. Oh My Jones 1.jpg|A post from the "Oh my Jones!" page on Friendnet. 10003163_712295592143455_1739617385_n.jpg|Ditto. Oh My Jones 2.jpg|Ditto. friendnetphotojones4.png|Ditto. 45joneswrestler.png|Teenage Jones, wearing a pair of Tom Norris's wrestler shorts. jonesinspandex.png|Jones, wearing athletic clothes. Jones caterpillar 1.png|Jones, dressed up as a caterpillar when he was a kid. Asssa.png|Jones, Ramirez, and Grace fill in reports for the player. Aaaasssssssssssss.png|Jones is ready to investigate the next case as Alex, Ramirez, and Grace are done filing reports for the player. jonespartner.png|Jones being selected as the player's partner for a crime scene investigation. JonesCalmDownEffect.png|Click too fast in a crime scene in Grimsborough and Jones will tell you to relax. Jones - Case 20-6 Scene Cleared.png|Jones will validate the player's final score once a scene is solved. dgffrtyuu.png|Starting from the Additional Investigation of It All Ends Here, Jones will be giving the "Level Up!" messages. JonesMap.png|Starting from A Brave New World, Jones will appear on "case markers" on the map, replacing Chief King. JonesReports.png|Also starting from this case, Jones will be the one asking for your reports from the previous case. JonesReportsIn.png|Once you submit your reports to Jones, he will let you investigate the next one of the five Airport cases. ssddss.png|Jones in a rare special offer. DJNeedEnergy.png|Jones in a "Need Some Energy" pop-up in Grimsborough. JonesNoEnergy.png|Jones will ask you to seize more energy if you attempt to play a crime scene short of energy requirements in Grimsborough in Grimsborough. JonesEnergyS5.png|Jones in a "Need Some Energy" pop-up in The Conspiracy. Jones - Get More Stickers.png|"Get More Stickers!" Untitled-xxxxxxxx.png|Jones in an error pop-up. JonesErrorCCPB.png|Ditto. CCSTWjoneserror.png|Ditto. Untitled-2ddd.png|When you want to go back to the map, Jones will ask you if you want to really do so or not. aa11112.png|Jones will be the one confirming the monetization was successful in a Grimsborough task. JonesBurgerGrims.png|Dressed up as a burger cook during burger deals in the app. dffggf.png|Asking for new recruits. Jones_-_Recruit_2-1.png|Ditto. 562751_233270173496971_1781666679_nsssddddeee.jpg|Jones in a "Criminal Case is over capacity" pop-up. fdvd.png|"Coming Soon!" DJonesCorpseFound.png|"You just found the body!" LikeCriminalCaseJones.png|Jones in a "Good News" pop-up. Jones - Welcome Back Android.jpg|A "Welcome Back!" pop-up. Surprisejones.png|Jones in a "Surprise!" pop-up. Jones_Pop_Up_Rare.PNG|Jones, in a "Flash Sale" pop-up. Startup_Screen_(new).png|Startup screen. |-| Temporada 5= DJonesConspiracyC232.png|Jones, as he appeared in Snake in the Grass (Case #1 of Conspiracy), Hell Is Other People (Case #2 of The Conspiracy), Hear My Cry (Case #6 of The Conspiracy), and Stonewalled (Case #8 of The Conspiracy). DJonesConspiracyC240.png|Jones, as he appeared in Shooting Star (Case #9 of The Conspiracy). DJonesConspiracyC241.png|Jones, as he appeared in The Bloom of Doom (Case #10 of The Conspiracy). DJonesConspiracyC254.png|Jones, as he appeared in I Lost My Heart in Xerda (Case #23 of The Conspiracy). DJonesConspiracyC265.png|Jones, as he appeared in Death in My Hand (Case #34 of The Conspiracy). Jones-Case232-72.png|Smiling Jones-Case232-1.png|Happy 1 Jones-Case232-71.png|Happy 2 Jones-Case232-6.png|Excited Jones-Case232-5.png|Grinning 1 Jones-Case234-17.png|Grinning 2 Jones-Case232-76.png|Grinning 3 Jones-Case232-102.png|Grinning 4 Jones-Case234-5.png|Grinning 5 Jones-Case234-13.png|Grinning 6 Jones-Case249-1.png|Grinning 7 Jones-Case232-3.png|Winking Jones-Case232-1-1.png|Blushing 1 Jones-Case234-8.png|Blushing 2 Jones-Case234-9.png|Blushing 3 Jones-Case232-2.png|Fantasizing 1 Jones-Case232-7.png|Fantasizing 2 Jones-Case232-117.png|Fantasizing 3 Jones-Case250-1.png|Affectionate Jones-Case232-52.png|Begging Jones-Case232-1-2.png|Compassionate 1 Jones-Case249-2.png|Compassionate 2 Jones-Case232-10.png|Confident 1 Jones-Case234-14.png|Confident 2 David-Case241-1.png|Confident 3 Jones-Case232-31.png|Confident 4 Jones-Case232-19.png|Determined 1 Jones-Case232-68.png|Determined 2 Jones-Case232-16.png|Unsure 1 Jones-Case232-29.png|Unsure 2 David-Case239-3.png|Unsure 3 Jones-Case232-53.png|Unsure 4 Jones-Case232-27.png|Sweating 1 Jones-Case232-28.png|Sweating 2 Jones-Case232-43.png|Sweating 3 Jones-Case232-47.png|Sweating 4 David-Case239-4.png|Confused 1 Jones-Case232-40.png|Confused 2 Jones-Case232-86.png|Confused 3 Jones-Case232-100.png|Confused 4 David-Case239-2.png|Pondering 1 Jones-Case232-22.png|Pondering 2 Jones-Case232-18.png|Thinking 1 Jones-Case232-26.png|Thinking 2 Jones-Case232-30.png|Thinking 3 David-Case239-10.png|Indicating Jones-Case232-25.png|Stumped 1 Jones-Case234-16.png|Stumped 2 Jones-Case232-57.png|Stumped 3 Jones-Case232-81.png|Stumped 4 Jones-Case232-15.png|Serious 1 Jones-Case232-38.png|Serious 2 Jones-Case232-85.png|Serious 3 Jones-Case232-13.png|Serious 4 Jones-Case234-12.png|Serious 5 Jones-Case232-11.png|Scared 1 Jones-Case232-44.png|Scared 2 Jones-Case232-61.png|Scared 3 Jones-Case232-50.png|Horrified David-Case239-11.png|Shocked 1 Jones-Case232-11-1.png|Shocked 2 Jones-Case232-14.png|Aghast 1 Jones-Case234-4.png|Aghast 2 Jones-Case232-80.png|Stressed David-Case239-6.png|Disdainful 1 Jones-Case232-63.png|Disdainful 2 David-Case239-1.png|Disdainful 3 Jones-Case232-56.png|Disdainful 4 David-Case239-13.png|Angry 1 Jones-Case232-69.png|Angry 2 Jones-Case232-94.png|Angry 3 Jones-Case232-95.png|Furious Jones-Case232-17.png|Sad 1 Jones-Case232-33.png|Sad 2 Jones-Case232-39.png|Sad 3 Jones-Case234-6.png|Whooping Jones-Case232-99.png|Appeasing Jones-Case232-4.png|Embarrassed 1 Jones-Case234-15.png|Embarrassed 2 Jones-Case232-54.png|Embarrassed 3 Jones-Case232-58.png|Embarrassed 4 Jones-Case232-12.png|Hopeless 1 Jones-Case232-36.png|Hopeless 2 Jones-Case232-42.png|Hopeless 3 Jones-Case234-1.png|Hopeless 4 Jones-Case249-1-1.png|Shh! Jones-Case250-2.png|Observing Jones-Case256-1.png|Looking downwards. Jones-Case232-20.png|Clueless 1 David-Case239-5.png|Clueless 2 Jones-Case232-14-1.png|Clueless 3 Jones-Case232-37.png|Clueless 4 Jones-Case233-1.png|Clueless 5 Jones-Case232-90.png|Clueless 6 Jones-Case234-3.png|Covering his ears. Jones-Case249-3.png|Making a Namaste gesture. David-Case239-12.png|Showing his badge. Jones-Case232-70.png|Ditto. David-Case239-7.png|On the phone. David-Case239-8.png|Ditto. David-Case239-9.png|Ditto. Jones-Case232-103.png|Holding Nathan's phone. DJonesSeason5HoldingPearphone.png|Ditto. Jones-Case232-123.png|Holding a baby panda. Jones-Case232-124.png|Ditto. Jones-Case233-6.png|Holding a champagne glass. Jones-Case233-7.png|Ditto. Jones-Case233-8.png|Ditto. Jones-Case234-1-1.png|Holding Ian Devine's photograph. David-Case239-1-1.png|Holding Stella Ziarati's identity card. David-Case239-1-2.png|Ditto. David-Case239-1-3.png|Ditto. Jones-Case234-10.png|Eating a hotdog. Jones-Case234-11.png|Holding a hotdog. David-Case246-1.png|Holding his coffee mug. Jones-Case232-48.png|Scared by a snake. Jones-Case232-49.png|Ditto. Jones-Case254-1.PNG|Holding Kayla Markham's heart. Jones-Case254-2.PNG|Ditto. Jones-Case254-3.PNG|Ditto. Jones-Case249-2-2.png|Covered in Juniper's blood. Jones-Case249-3-3.png|Ditto. Jones-Case249-4-4.png|Ditto. Jones-Case256-2.png|Soaked. Jones-Case256-3.png|Ditto. Jones-Case256-4.png|Ditto. Jones-Case257-1.png|Holding a sandwich. Jones-Case233-4.png|Invitation card. Jones&Gloria-Case243-1.png|Jones and Gloria. Jones&Gloria-Case243-2.png|Ditto. Jones&Diane-Case252-1.png|Jones with Diane. Jones&Diane-Case252-2.png|Ditto. Jones&Diane-Case252-3.png|Ditto. Jones&Diane-Case252-4.png|Ditto. Jones&Diane-Case252-5.png|Ditto. Jones&Zoe-Case254-1.png|Jones with Zoe Kusama. ZKusamaConspiracyQC248.png|Zoe Kusama, Jones' girlfriend. JonesPartnerConspiracy.png|Jones being selected as the player's partner for a crime scene investigation. Diane_Jones_Gloria_Gabriel-Reports.png|Jones fills in a report for the player. JonesS5CalmDown.PNG|Click too fast in a crime scene in The Conspiracy and Jones will tell you to relax. Jones Gloria -SceneCleared.PNG|Jones will validate the player's final score once a scene is solved. JonesS5Map.PNG|When you want to go back to the map, Jones will ask you if you want to really do so or not. JonesRecruitsConspiracy-1.png|Asking for new recruits. Jones_Cathy_Gloria_ComingSoon.png|"Coming Soon!" Jones_Gloria_ComingSoon.png|In-game artwork promoting The Conspiracy. Imagens Promocionais DavidJonesConspiracyReveal.png|Character reveal for The Conspiracy. The_Conspiracy.png|Jones appearing in a promotional piece of artwork for The Conspiracy. DavidJonesConspiracy.png|Brief character preview for The Conspiracy. 10173506 321614977963283 1596786430 n.jpg|Promotional art. Capture-d’écran-2013-10-29-à-16.08.36.png|Chibi versions of Jones, Chief King, and Grace. jones picture.jpg|Jones featuring in Family Blood's teaser. Caso 46.png|Jones featuring in Drive, Swing, Die's teaser. GrimFinalCaseAdvert.jpg|Jones featuring in There Will Be Blood's teaser. 554629_192220440930455_808574431_n.jpg|Jones featuring in a Potato Chips reward. Jones12345678.jpg|"Special Offers on Burger Packs" 10246808_523879281097901_3978803250688003369_n.jpg|"Burger Deal" 380645_142099722609194_20849769480_n.jpg|Merry Christmas 2012 1483447_405501469602350_381672184_o3334444555.jpg|Merry Christmas 2013 Xmas_2014.jpg|Merry Christmas 2014 The Team on Thanksgiving picture.png|Happy Thanksgiving 2013 Happy New Year 2014.jpg|Happy New Year 2014 Happy_New_Year_2015.jpg|Happy New Year 2015 HAPPY EASTER.jpg|Happy Easter 2014 Carnaval.jpg|Brazilian Carnival 2015 2015 Chinese New Year.jpg|Chinese New Year 2015 998631_363106760508488_393366645_n.jpg|''Criminal Case's first birthday. CC_2nd_BD.jpg|Second birthday. Jones Happy Hour.png|Jones in Happy Hour. Jones in Happy Hour 2.jpg|Ditto. 993813_1419186448317425_223714672_n.jpg|"Christmas Gifts!" 聖誕快樂1.jpg|A Free Burger offer for Christmas. 新年快樂.jpg|Ditto. gracejonesramirez.jpg|Free Burger, New Year edition. JonesGraceRamirezNewYearCoins2017.jpg|A Free Coins offer for New Year's Eve. 1530404_408672125951951_972183794_n.jpg|A Free Chips offer for Christmas. jones3.jpg|An Extra Energy offer for Christmas. Jones2015ChristmasCard.jpg|A Free Lucky Card offer for Christmas. Jones2016ChristmasCoins.jpg|A Free Coins offer for Christmas. 1503977_510017902484039_1952759264_n.jpg|"Special Offer" Jones_weekendsale.jpg|"Weekend Sale" Thanksgiving.jpg|"Thanksgiving Sale" jonesStPatrick'sDay.jpg|A St Patrick's Day edition of the "Wheel of Fortune" Daily Gift. JonesSt.Patrick'sDay2017.png|A St Patrick's Day edition of the "Lucky Cards" Daily Gift. 1507829_393826137436550_2080050901_n.jpg|''Criminal Case upon being crowned as Facebook's Game of the Year 2013. 205597_132153523603814_1852092869_n.jpg|1,000 Likes! 73883_133375836814916_218124134_n.jpg|2,000 Likes! 9643_136608819824951_1375614540_n.jpg|10,000 Likes! 71881_153616964790803_1729250661_n.jpg|1,000,000 Likes! 18122_162496663902833_1255580220_n1.jpg|2,000,000 Likes! 581818 172112972941202 1522955660 n.jpg|3,000,000 Likes! 165230 198528580299641 1642490983 n.jpg|10,000,000 Likes! 1004028 227093087443190 1541308158 n.jpg|20,000,000 Likes! 998050_155124924682263_8481804_n.jpg|25,000,000 Likes! 1174657 269687769850388 1199087355 n.jpg|30,000,000 Likes! 1383544_332428316909666_450509469_n.jpg|35,000,000 Likes! 1551500_432312816921215_561916477_n.jpg|40,000,000 Likes! 1797386_690208044370197_9078480898296348653_n.jpg|45,000,000 Likes! 10527841_607490859403409_3983666245422061849_n.jpg|50,000,000 Likes! gj 1.jpg|55,000,000 Likes! 60mlikes.jpg|60,000,000 Likes! 65000000Likes.jpg|65,000,000 Likes! JonesAndFrank.png|10,000 Followers on Instagram! 1920163_464763063676190_81644474_n.jpg|"Facebook Anniversary Sale" Jones Vs. Grace.jpg|Jones VS Grace 1 LikeorShare08122014.jpg|Jones VS Grace 2 10289818_528241127328383_7194242122923841402_n.jpg|"Follow us on Twitter!" Untitled-1 copyeeeeddd.png|"Which case are you investigating?" JonesCaseInvHighlight.jpg|Ditto. JonesWhatsInvestigating.jpg|Ditto. jonesinv.jpg|Ditto. Jones - Quiz_20151007.jpg|A quiz. xxcCvBT.jpg|Featuring in a tribute to Game of Thrones. 10397827_563101377175691_4578851456248407837_n.jpg|"Happy Weekend!" 10154499_536711603148002_6191686899530092685_n.jpg|Ditto. DavidGraceWeekend.jpg|Ditto. David、Grace Weekend.jpg|Ditto. Bandicam 2014-06-25 09-30-54-038.jpg|Jones featuring in a #DidYouKnow fact. Untitled-1 copy.pngdddddssssss.png|Jones featuring in a #ManCrushMonday promo. Bandicam 2014-07-01 13-42-56-397.jpg|"The Many Moods of Jones" ATddd.png|"The Many Faces of David Jones" eerrr444.png|Jones in a "Criminal Case Gazette" promo. Untitled-3ddddw3.png|Happy 4th of July from the Grimsborough PD. Untitled-1.pngssswwwwwq.png|"Which team will you support?" Untitled-ddddssww.png|Happy 14th of July from Jones and Grace. JonesFact.png|"Friday Crime Fact" 60652.png|Ditto. GraceJonesHappyMonday.jpg|"Happy Monday!" GraceAndJonesHappyMonday.png|Ditto. Friendship.jpg|Happy International Day of Friendship from the Grimsborough PD and Judge Hall. Grace.jpg|"Caption the Scene!" 10676379_741799919305835_5143031635641142900_n.jpg|Ditto. GJ.jpg|Ditto. JR.jpg|Ditto. JonesCaptiontheScene5.png|Ditto. Young.png|"International Youth Day" 10704159_734941349893006_1787987096484192519_n.jpg|"At Pretty Simple..." jones.jpg|"Vote for your favorite!" JonesGraceFrank.jpg|Ditto. jones and grace.jpg|''Criminal Case'' masks. Jones and grace babies.jpg|A Halloween edition of Criminal Case Babies. Concept_Art_of_Jones.jpg|Concept art of Jones. Criminal Case Cover Photo 02.png|Jones on a cover photo for the Criminal Case app page on Facebook. ditto.jpg|Ditto. jar.jpg|"Criminal Case Babies" jonesramirez.jpg|Ditto. 1040314 - Criminal Case Babies.jpg|Ditto. Criminal Babies 1040405.jpg|Ditto. Joinourteam.jpg|"Join our Team!" hotdogstall.jpg|"Can you spot Detective Jones?" 100 Cases.jpg|"100 Cases!" 4thjuly.jpg|Happy 4th of July! CC3YEARS.png|Celebrating the third birthday of Criminal Case. GPD_Happy5thBirthdayEnergy2017.jpg|Celebrating the fifth birthday of Criminal Case. 12418849_1080542328764924_4271503605954104522_o.jpg|Happy New Year 2016 20150626-10 Million Daily Players.jpg|"10 Million Daily Players!" 12733526_1102000453285778_2836826288470980601_n.jpg|"Love Your Pet Day!" 20160209FavoritePartnerVote.jpg|"Who's your favorite police partner?" AlexandJones2017.png|"Who has the best holiday getup?" JonesCheatDayGrimsborough.png|Jones in a "That moment when..." meme. Jones-FanArt-20180505.png|"We ❤️ Fan Art" Jones20180704.png|"Happy 4th of July!" 2018. Worldcupfinal2018.jpg|"May the best team win!" Navegação Categoria:Criminal Case Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens principais Categoria:Pessoal do Departamento de Polícia de Grimsborough Categoria:Parceiros Categoria:Quase-suspeitos